All of this for a book?
by Avry246
Summary: Primrose has always been alone.Only company was the magical creatures around her that only her and her grandma knew about,but when the grace's move next door and the book gets open Prim finds herself fighting for her life.And All of this for a book?ONHOLD
1. Chapter 1

A/N So i had a poll on my profile and its closed And you guys(well some of you guys)voted for a spiderwick chronicles jared/OC story so yeah here it is. Also no flamers.

Disclaimer:don't own anything only Primrose,her grandma,and Peter.

Chapter 1

*Flashback*

_A four year old Primrose sat on the couch of their enormous mansion._

_Her grandam was sitting in the rocking chair looking at her lap. She had some kind of picture in her hand,no one ever saw it not even Prim._

_Prim's mom in her late thirties. She had dark brown hair like her daughter but Prim had emerald green instead of brown eyes._

_Her mom had a duffle bag on her hand._

_"mommy where are you going?" asked innocent Prim_

_"I'm leaving" she said getting to the point._

_Prim saw that her grandma was doing nothing so Prim ran over to her mother and grabbed onto her mom's leg_

_"mommy you can't leave me! Not like dad did" said Prim_

_"it's your fault he left you little brat" yelled her mom_

_This caused Prim to let go of her moms leg. And her mom walked out of her life just like her dad_

*End of Flashback*

Primrose's POV

The sound of someone hitting something woke me up from my dream. No nightmare.

I looked at my clock. Two AM.

I ran out of my room to see if grandma had fallen down agian.

I ran to the living room only to see my grandma had not move yet from her spot in the rocking chair nor has her eyes moved from her lap.

I rolled my eyes and walk back up stairs.

I open the door to my room. I was about to lay down when Thimbletack appeared

"goodness Thimbletack don't scare me like that." I said

"Primrose we don't have time" he said

"Thimbletack what's wrong?" I asked

"the book!he knows about the book"said Thimbletack in a panic

"Thimbletack it's two in the morning! Let me sleep!" I said pushing him off the bed

He then looked hurt and disappeared. Great I'll have to apologize to him tomorrow.

I then laid down and went back to sleep.

~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~

I woke up groggily still tired from the rude awakening. It was about twelve thirty. I guess Thimbletack was still mad at me.

I got dressed. A simple dark green shirt and blue jean shorts. I kept my dark brown hair down. I tied my black converse up and walked down the stairs.

I was about to go to the kitchen when I herd "we have new neighbors" came my grandmas soft voice. A voice I hadn't herd in years.

"what?" I asked walking to the living room

"new neighbors" she repeated

I walked over to her rocking chair by the window. She was looking out the window like she was expecting someone to be there.

I looked down in her lap. The picture was visible. I was a picture of a boy with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. He had his arms wrapped around a younger version of my grandmother.

"who's that?" I asked

"Peter Spiderwick. He used to live next door before the fairies got him" she said

This was one of the things that drove my mother crazy. Grandma use to tell me these stories about the wonderful creatures around us.

I didn't really believe until I met hogsqueal and he gave me the sight. Since he ate my pet bird. Not a fair trade at times if you ask me.

"he was my one and only love" she said

See my mom was adopted since my grandma didn't want to get married but she wanted kids.

I never have known what it's like to be in love. Even though I'm only fifteen I've never had a boyfriend.

"you want breakfast" I asked even though the answer was always no.

"no"she said. She then went back to looking out the window.

I walked to the kitchen. I poured my self a glass of milk.

I herd a voice "Timmy? Mr. Tims breakfast time" (A/N I don't know what the cats name is I couldn't understand him) i saw a boy who looked my age with brown hair and he was dressed all proper.

Then I saw him. The ugly little goblin. They tripped the boy who was looking for a dog or a cat. he began to struggle.

I panicked so I dropped my milk leaving a huge mess on the floor.

I ran out of the house. And tried to help the boy. I was pulling him away from the goblins.

Then one of then tripped me and I bumped and hit my head on the ground hard.

I was I began to see black spots before I completely passed out and was dragged deep into the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>AN there you have it! Hope I didn't disappoint anyone. And I named her Primrose since we are reading the hunger games in reading and I completely fell in love with that name. Tell me if you like it. Reviews are love:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry I've been updating my other stories.

Disclaimer: don't own anything except for Primrose

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I woke up groggily.

"Gimme a leg" I herd the head goblin say.

I snapped my head to see what was going on. Which was a wrong choice.

I hissed in pain and lean my head back against the cage I was currently being held in.

"You might not want to move your head so much" came a faint whisper. Defiantly male.

I turned my head, which was still against the cage, to see the boy I was trying to save in the first place. His knees pulled to his chest.

I didn't say anything. The pain had numbed in my head by now.

"Thanks for, well trying to save me" he said

I winced at the word trying. "What's your name?" I finally asked him the question that had been nagging me.

"Simon, Simon Grace, and yours" he said

"Primrose St. Claire" I answered

"Interesting name" he said

"Simon" came a voice.

Simon and I turned to look at the source of the voice. Which caused me pain, but I ignored it.

"Jared" Simon said to the Jared person

Jared looked like Simon I'm guessing they were twins. Except Jared wore a more teenage boy look while Simone on the other hand wore a more proper look.

"Oh my god, oh my god" said Simon losing his calm composure

"Shh!" Jared whispered

"Jared what's going on get me out of here" said Simon

"I will. Who she?" asked Jared the last part directed to me.

"I'm Primrose" I said

"Jared" he said with an adorable smile.

"Jared this is no time to flirt, now get us out of here" said an impatient Simon.

"Ok I'll cut you two out" said Jared pulling out a knife

He reached across but before he got there the cage began to lower.

"Oh my god, we'r screwed" I whispered to my self. Simon was to busy yelling for Jared to hear my negative thoughts.

We were almost touching the floor.

"Mulgarath, Mulgarath." all the goblins were chanting his name.

Louder and louder and louder the chanted.

I herd the rustling of the leaves. They began spinning in a circle. Until what look like an old mad popped up.

Mulgarath must have chosen something less frightening.

Mulgarath began limping forward, to seem weak. Which he is far from.

He stopped as soon as he was in front of the cage Simon and I were in.

"I beg for your forgiveness. I asked my friends to invite you to a nice little meeting. Then they got a little bit carried away. Thats a goblin for you. My apologies. As for you Primrose. You need to get your nose out of other peoples business" he said in a scratchy voice.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"All of us magical beings know about you." he said

He then reached his hand out to Simon who scooted as far back as the cage would let him.

"What do you want with me?" asked Simon

"It's not what I want with you, but what I want from you. Arthur Spiderwicks field guide, you found it" said Mulgarath

I looked at Simon. So it was him! Or Jared. I mean they are twins.

Mulgarath continued "That's right you can simply walk back the way you came" his eyes darkened "just give me the book"

"I don't have it" answered Simon truthfully. So Jared caused all of this.

Simon opened up his coat. "Look" proving he doesn't gave the book.

"Search him, and the girl too" ordered Mulgarath

The lowered the cage to the ground with a thump. "Yes that was my butt" I said without thinking.

The goblins began poking us with there stick. One hit me in the head sending another sharp pain. I'll get him later.

"Pockets! Search the pockets" said Mulgarath in frustration

They were done searching both of us.

"Boss, this is all we found" said the head goblin.

He handed Mulgarath some coins, a twenty dollar bill, and a picture.

Mulgarath held up the picture to us. It looks like a family picture. Two adults who I'm guessing our Simon and Jared's parents.

Simone shook his head furiously "No, but I know where it is. I'll go get it and give it to you. I swear" he said

"I placing my trust in you, if you give me the book your life will go on as if nothing ever happened, but if you fail I'll have to find somebody else to get my book for me." Mulgarath said while waving the picture teasingly in Simon's face.

"Go, go on both of you" Mulgarath said nudging us forward.

We began to walk. Simon and I both looked a Jared. He waved his hand forward as to say go ahead.

And with that I sprinted off into the woods not looking back.

* * *

><p>AN Filler chapter! Ok if anyone is still reading this story please review. So far I only have one review (which I appreciate). Remember Reviews are love:)


End file.
